Available theories suggest that a malfunction of monoamine systems is an essential feature in the cause of schizophrenia. The present objective is to better understand the mechanism of action of neuroleptics and how GABAergic drugs can control various central DA and NA pathways. Such information could lead to the development of new and better drugs against schizophrenia. The present research offers a unique way for studies of this type by combining biochemical and functional studies of DA and NA with semiquantitative and quantitative amine fluorescence histochemistry and immunohistochemistry of CA synthesizing enzymes. In this way a proper regional analysis of monoamine cell bodies and terminals can be obtained.